Home Sweet Hole/Transcript
Here's 27th episode for season 1 from ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard''. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with Pip riding in a sports car with Otis controlling it) Otis Whose that rodent in the SUV. '' ''He got all the ladies digging what they seen. '' ''Puts the pedal to the metal and steers. '' ''Wind blowing through his tiny ears. '' ''Mouse Rider * Pip: Wheee! Otis, this is awesome! * Otis: Check out these other functions. Pop A Wheelie. * Pip: Whoa. Take it easy * Otis: I'll take it easy with a little donut. Hey, how would like to break the sound barrier in reverse * Pip: Otis, I don't th---(goes in reverse) * Otis: (accidentally breaks the reverse control) Oh that's not good. (The car suddenly goes in the direction of Pip's mouse hole) * Pip: Otis! (jumps for it) * Otis: Pip, Pip, are you ok!?! * Pip: My mouse hole! It's ruined! * Otis: I am so sorry. I'll make you a new one. Want a nice high-rise? (punch a hole) I'll even throw in a guest cottage with a hot tub and a cheese locker. Pip come on say something, buddy. * Pip: I was born there. It's where I ate my first cheese. Every corner is filled with precious memories. * Otis: Oh man...uh, hey, you can live at my place until you find a new home * Pip: (all packed) I accept! * Otis: Wow, you're already pack a bag and everything. * Pip: I keep it handy in case anyone destroys my home. * Otis: Wow, you're a fast-thinking rat with a can do attitude. Come on, roomie! (A few moments later, Pip gets settled in and cook up some soy dogs) * Pip: Heads up! * Otis: Hmm, these soy dogs rock! Where'd you get them, anyway? * Pip: You're forgetting, Pig's right next door to you. * Pig: Who keeps doing that?!?! * Otis: Ha, that's classic. We should've been roomates a long time ago * Pip: Whose up for Kung Fu Cows from Mars on DVD? * Otis: Uh, just Part 1 or the trilogy? * Pip: No, the trilogy. * Otis: Oh man. Awesome. Ha ha. (Later that night) * Otis: Well, (yawns) man, I'm gonna turn in. * Pip: What?! But I got another 3 movies! * Otis: Dude, I'm beat. * Pip: But, I'm a night person. Wanna play checkers? * Otis: Yeah, I just gonna lie down and maybe-(sleeps until he woken up by Pip's workout music) Uh, Pip, wanna keep it down * Pip: What?! * Otis: La musica salsa! * Pip: Oh, my bad! * Otis: Gracias! * Pip: (talking on his Me-Phone) Hey, what's up! Dude, can you hear me? I can't hear you. Now I can hear you. Can you hear me? What, I can't hear you? Can you hear me though? What can you hear me? * Otis: Dude, everyone can hear you! * Pip: I gotta go. (The next morning) * Pip: (after singing in the shower) Hey what's up? * Otis: I thought you were a night person. * Pip: I'm also a morning person. Actually, forty minutes of sleep, and I'm good to go. You wanna prank the paperboy? * Otis: NO, I DON'T WANNA PRANK ANY PAPERBOY!!!! I would really enjoy pranking my eyeballs back into being closed and pranking my mouth in snoring in one long, eight-hour, uninterrupted prank! * Pip: Are you on medication? * Otis: Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just-- * Pip: Otis, don't apologize. This obviously wasn't a good idea. I'll back my things. * Otis: No. No, come on Pip, You don't have to go and---Wow, you do pack fast. You should get pay to do that. * Pip: My clothes are very tiny. * Otis: Wait, Pip, don't leave. Where are you even gonna go? * Pig: Welcome to Casa De Porko! I just have one rule: No corn cobs on the floor * Pip: Why cause they attract flies? * Pig: No, cause I love corn cobs. Just toss them right in my mouth * Pip: Got it. Thanks again for letting me flop here * Pig: Oh, sure, sure. Stay up late as late as you want. I can sleep through anything. Later. * Pip: Pig's a really cool guy. I should do something nice for him. * Pip: Surprise! It took me three hours to clean it. * Pig: NO! * Pip: No, don't cry. I wanted to do it. * Pig: Get out! * Pip: Huh?! * Pig: Do you know how long it took me to get my stall that flithy, huh? Years and years of grime and squalor down the drain! * Pip: B-But, I just thought that-- * Pig: Oh no, my crusted blankie! It's all soft and clean! Get out! G-g-get out! * Pip: Sorry. * Pip: Hi, Otis destroyed my hole. So, I moved in with him and that didn't work out. So then I moved in with Pig, but I forgot he was a pig. So I cleaned his stall and he was mad so I was wondering if * Pip: And so that's how I ended up here * Peck: Oh you poor thing. Here have some more tea. * Freddy: Yeah, and you can stay here as long as you want. * Pip: Okay. But I don't want to impose. Just pretend I'm not even here. * Peck: Ok, where we're we? Oh right. (speaking Italian) * Freddy: (speaking Italian) * Pip: Freak! * Otis: Ok, ok, ok, quiet down. Look, let's just face facts and admit it. No of us can live with Pip. * Pip: Huh? Whoa! * Otis: Which is why I've decided to build him a luxury condo of his own right here in the barn! * Pip: They can't live with me? Well, fine! I don't wanna be where I'm not wanted! * Otis: Pip! Hey, where are you, Pipster? I have a surprise for you in a shape of a home. Dear everybody, since you can't live with me anymore, I'm leaving the barnyard forever. * Pig: You know, it's my fault. I'd yelled at him * Peck and Freddy: (in Italian) Us too. * Abby: So did I * Otis: Guys, there's no use nOO!!!! Don't sneak up on a guy. Look, we can blame everyone except me later. Right now, we gotta find PipCategory:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts